Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: En el decimo aniversario de la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica, Korra está a punto de sufrir la mayor derrota de toda su vida. [CAPITULO FINAL]
1. Chapter 1

**AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE KORRA FANFIC**

**Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti**

**Parte 1**

_10 años han pasado desde la invasión de Kuvira y su ejército, 10 años desde se abrió un nuevo portal espiritual y de la reconstrucción de Ciudad República. 10 años de paz y tranquilidad en el mundo.  
A veces surgen algunos problemas entre regiones, países, reinos y tribus pero nada que no sea fácil de resolver, pero siempre estará el Avatar para mediar la paz.  
Korra, como su reencarnación actual, viaja de forma constante para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, junto a ella se encuentra su pareja y compañera de vida, Asami Sato, quien también es la presidenta de Compañías Sato y los ya famosos Satomoviles._

_Nuestra historia parte la noche anterior al 10° aniversario del fin de la guerra y el resurgimiento de la ciudad._

**  
MANSIÓN SATO**

Knock Knock - ¿estás lista, Korra?- Asami se encontraba en la oficina de su pareja, quien leía unos papeles en voz alta, tratando de aprendérselos.

-Si Asami, estoy casi lista, este año el Presidente Verrick me pidió que dijera unas palabras cuando terminase su discurso- suspiró – y tú sabes cómo detesto hacer este tipo de cosas- dejó los papeles en la mesa y los guardó en un bolso –bien, vamos.

\- Korra, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas – le sonrió y revolvió su cabello – pero quiero que sepas que todos los días estoy orgullosa de ti, amor-

\- Hey! No digas eso- Korra se sonrojó – ¡tú eres la única persona que me hace poner así cuando me dicen este tipo de cosas!-

Asami la besó en la frente y se quedaron juntas durante unos minutos así

\- Ya no somos unas niñas, Korra- comenzó Asami – y antes que me digas "ya lo sé", llevamos casi 10 años juntas, en unos días más será nuestro aniversario, para mi es importante ¿sabes? No es sólo la reconstrucción de la ciudad, no es sólo el fin de una guerra. Además tienes casi 31 años y yo 32 ¿no crees que ya es tiempo?-

\- Sabes que no me siento lista, Asami- le respondió un tanto avergonzada – costó un poco que la gente nos aceptara, que no te apuntaran con el dedo y te vieran como algo raro sólo por ser mi novia- la miró a los ojos – Te amo y lo sabes, pero hablar de tener hijos ¿crees que aun siendo el Avatar, nos acepten adoptar?-

La chica suspiró, sabía que Korra tenía razón, pero no quería discutir, no esa noche, era un momento importante para todos. Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron las escaleras juntas, afuera un coche las esperaba.  
La celebración sería en el Gran Teatro de Ciudad Republica, con la capacidad de albergar a mucha gente, creada por la fundación de la esposa del Presidente Varrick, Zhu Li. Aquí se realizaban ceremonias importantes y también grandes presentaciones tanto en el teatro como la cultura en general, razón por la que si le preguntabas quienes eran tus figuras políticas favoritas, la esposa del presidente siempre estaba después de Korra en las encuestas.

El viaje estaba siendo un poco incómodo al ir las dos en silencio

-¿No estás enojada?- le preguntó Korra

-¿hmmm? Oh no, para nada, lo siento, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, ven aquí – estiró su brazo e hizo que su novia se acostara en su cintura, comenzó a acariciarle su cabello y le sonrió – eres tan hermosa como el primer día en que te vi-

\- No digas eso – le sonrió un tanto sonrojada y beso sus labios.

El resto del camino hasta el Gran Teatro fue con ambas chicas riéndose.

**JARDÍN DEL GRAN TEATRO**

Elenorme jardín estaba decorado con los símbolos de todas las naciones, representando la armonía que había en la actualidad, que todos los elementos convergían armónicamente y en paz.  
Tocaba una banda de jazz, camareros servían canapés a los asistentes y por ahí algunos niños corrían persiguiendo luciérnagas. ****

\- Mila! Pam! ¡Vengan aquí inmediatamente!- Opal se encontraba junto con Bolin sentados en una banca mientras esperaban la ceremonia de apertura.

\- Hey Opal, déjalas, son niñas y están jugando, deja que se diviertan en esta noche – una mirada asesina de su esposa bastó para que entendiera – está bien, las voy a buscar, no me golpees -

_Bolin y Opal llevaban 7 años de casados, serían 8 en la próxima temporada de Otoño._

Korra y Asami aparecieron entre los invitados y rápidamente se unieron con Opal y luego llegó Bolin con sus dos hijas entre sus brazos.

\- Hey! Saluden a sus tias, niñas!.-

\- Hola Tia Korra, hola tia Asami!- dijeron al unísono, luego se soltaron de los brazos de su padre y corrieron a abrazarlas.

\- Que estás grande Mila!- dijo sorprendida Asami – la niña era de tez un poco más blanca que su hermana, con cabello negro muy largo recogidos por una coleta, vestía más femenina que Pam, quien según todo el grupo, parecía ser como Korra a la hora de vestir e interactuar con la gente ("estás segura que Opal y tú no tuvieron una hija a mis espaldas?" bromeó una vez Asami cuando vieron como ambas se comportaban igual)

\- ¿Y no han visto a Mako? – preguntó Korra al ver que ellos eran los únicos dentro de los conocidos esa noche

\- Vi que Tenzin y Penma estaba adentro guardándonos asientos, pero a mi hermano no lo he visto, la verdad no me sorprende, ahora que es capitán en el ejército tiene muchos deberes, por lo que tener días libres debe ser un poco complicado – le respondió Bolin

-Y esos días libres comienzan el día de hoy- una voz sonó a sus espaldas, era Mako con uniforme militar.

-Tio Mako!- gritaron las niñas al unísono y lo abrazaron – Te extrañamos tio!-

\- Y yo también a ustedes, pequeñas, prometo que cuando salgamos de este evento vamos a ir a la feria y tendrán dulces ¿les parece?-

\- Siiiiii-

Una mirada asesina de Opal convenció al joven Capitán que era una MUY mala idea por lo que decidió cambiar los planes e invitar a todo el grupo a cenar después del discurso.

Una voz por alto parlante anunció a los invitados que era momento de entrar ya que la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

**ADENTRO DEL GRAN TEATRO**

Todos los asistentes estaba en sus asientos cuando de la nada las luces se apagaron, un coro de niños apareció en el fondo mientras el escenario se iluminaba poco a poco. Representantes de las naciones fueron apareciendo e interpretaron danzas y luchas con sus respectivos poderes. Una voz en off comenzó a hablar sobre el décimo aniversario del fin de una horrible guerra, al finalizar, apareció Varrick, quien fue ovacionado durante unos minutos.

Asami se tomó su cabeza de lanada con una mano, le dolía. Korra se dio cuenta

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada

\- Sí, no te preocupes, es una migraña que he estado teniendo durante todo el día de hoy por culpa del trabajo, pero no te preocupes, ya se me va a pasar – le sonrió con dulzura para tranquilizarla y le apretó su mano.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, el presidente comenzó a hablar

\- Estimados todos, ciudadanos de las naciones, esta noche celebramos el aniversario de una horrible guerra. Esta dejó varios heridos, ciudades destruidas y sometidas al poder de una persona que tenía delirios de grandeza, quien en su afán de control también casi destruye por completo a esta ciudad, quien de no ser por el equipo conformado por nuestro Avatar – señaló y sonrió a Korra, quien le devolvió la sonrisa – y su gente (yo incluido) todo hubiese estado perdido. Es por eso que esta noche, he decidido dejar el escenario a la persona que nos ayudó, quien nunca se rindió para rescatarnos aun cuando yo fui testigo de cómo muchos le dieron la espalda por heridas de otra batalla, nunca perdió la fe en nosotros….esta noche los dejaré con el Avatar Korra-

Todo el salón aplaudió, Korra estaba visiblemente incomoda con la situación pero una mirada de su compañera le bastó para recuperarse, tener el valor de ir al escenario y hablar.

\- Muchas gracias presidente Varrick – comenzó – esta noche es especial para todos nosotros, no siempre tendremos la oportunidad de celebrar un acontecimiento como este. No se compara a la guerra de los 100 años que mi antecesor, Aang combatió por la libertad, pero cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias batallas, cada Avatar ha participado en decisiones y eventos cruciales de su propia existencia. En mi caso, estuve durante 3 años en una guerra personal por salir adelante, antes de la guerra con Kuvira yo estuve encerrada en mi debido a lo que otros habían hecho para conmigo, quisieron ayudarme y lo hicieron (miró a su grupo de amigos), algunos fueron más importantes quienes con su paciencia y cariño me dieron fuerzas para llevar mi carga (miró a Asami y le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa que sólo ella pudo captar) pero después aprendí que todo dependía de mi para recuperarme, y en el caso de Ciudad Republica fue lo mismo. Yo pude haber rescatado a la ciudad, pero fue la ciudad quien se puso de pie y peleó por recuperarse de sus heridas.-

_El resto del discurso fue un agradecimiento general, palabras a ciertas personas de mayor influencia y varios otros asuntos._

Después de todos los discursos y presentaciones, los asistentes pasaron a un salón comedor en donde con mesas asignadas cenaron en abundancia y brindaron. Seguido de una fiesta, Asami comenzó con sus dolores de nuevo, Korra la miró y se levantó

-Ya, es suficiente, nos vamos a casa, no quiero seguir viéndote de esta forma- Se arrodillo y la acarició, su frente ardía de fiebre, el avatar la levantó – vámonos amor, mejor descansa esta noche ¿si?-

\- Esta bien, perdón por arruinarte la noche -

\- Nah, no me lo has arruinado, la verdad es que este tipo de celebraciones no es lo mío -

Asami le sonrió y se levantó, comenzaba a perder la conciencia, sus pies ya no se los podía, dio unos pasos y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Asami? – Korra tardó en reaccionar - ¿ASAMI!?- se agachó para usar su agua control y asi remojar su rostro, esperando que despertara, no lo hizo – ASAMI!? TRAIGAN A UN DOCTOR! -

Sus gritos se escucharon en todo el salón

**CONTINUARA  
**_No he olvidado el fanfic del Libro 5, pronto se viene el capítulo para actualizarlo. Agradecimientos especiales para la comunidad de Facebook KorrAsami Latinoamerica con quienes comparto diariamente._


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE KORRA FANFIC**

**Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti**

**Parte 2**

**Hospital de Ciudad Republica**

Korra llevaba varios días en el hospital cuidando de Asami, quien lamentablemente no había despertado desde su repentino desvanecimiento el día del evento. Había cancelado todos sus asuntos relacionados al Avatar hasta nuevo aviso ya que prefería estar al cuidado de su pareja todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.  
Finalmente, terminando la primera semana de su intervención en el Hospital, el doctor encargado que estaba revisando a Asami, entró a la habitación.

\- Señorita Korra, buenos días- Era un hombre de voz tranquila y voz afable pero que se notaba en su cuerpo que había estado toda su vida en situaciones duras en el hospital.

\- Doctor Zeng- respondió ella sin mirarlo, no porque hubiese conflictos entre ellos, sino que estaba buscando respuestas en su cabeza ante esta situación tan dolorosa.

\- Tengo los resultados de los exámenes neurológicos realizados a la señorita Sato, seguramente te gustaría oírlos.-

Korra al escuchar eso, volvió su mirada rápidamente al doctor, levantándose en el acto.

\- No sé si te gustará escuchar esto – el doctor partió sin rodeos, mirando a Asami, con el respirador artificial – ¿quieres hacerlo?-

\- Sí – respondió la morena sin dudar.

Zeng llevaba consigo varias carpetas, las deposito en una mesita, una enfermera entró a la habitación dejándoles una jarra de café con vasos para que se sirvieran. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

\- Gracias querida – le sonrió a la doctora para luego volverse a la otra chica – Verás – comenzó – Los síntomas que Asami presentó primero con la jaqueca, desmayarse y la fiebre tan alta que ha tenido hasta hace unos días, no son muy comunes.

"Durante los últimos años hemos estado enfrentándonos a casos de personas con la misma situación de ella, al comienzo pensamos que era agotamiento por el trabajo ya que venían de personas que trabajaban mucho, pero pronto comenzamos a recibir a pacientes diferentes edades, incluso niños que no tenían motivo para llegar a esto.  
Luego, sus cuerpos se iban deteriorando internamente, cada uno con algún síntoma diferente y aun así, todos partían con lo mismo. El cuerpo va perdiendo energías, las defensas de este fallan. Algunos tienen la suerte de que se recuperan pero no por completo, pierden algunas funciones motrices, como la movilidad completa de una mano o incluso perder la voz debido a que a los anticuerpos no son suficientes y son derrotados, es una enfermedad que parte igual que todas pero que lamentablemente aún no hemos podido encontrar una cura aunque cada vez vamos acercándonos a un tratamiento más posible para que, aunque los pacientes tal vez nunca lleguen a curarse por completo, si puedan tener una vida un tanto más digna.  
El problema, Korra, es que el caso de Asami es mucho más complejo de lo que mi equipo y yo esperábamos."

Unos segundos de silencio en la habitación bastaron para entender que esto sería más difícil de lo que se esperaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó ella finalmente

\- Es su cerebro el que se está apagando, esta enfermedad por primera vez está propagándose por completo, está matándola, no digo inmediatamente, pero las posibilidades de que la señorita Asami viva son realmente muy pocas-

Korra sintió que un cuchillo invisible la atravesaba en su estómago y luego en su corazón. Perder a Asami era lo último que esperaba en esta vida, generalmente era el Avatar quien partía antes, pero ¿Qué ella perdiese a su compañera? No estaba en sus planes. Dentro de ella sentía que quería golpear todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, pasar al estado Avatar y derrotar a algún enemigo poderoso. Prefería incluso estar en su peor momento frente a Zaheer y volver a estar en silla de ruedas antes de perder a Asami.  
Por dentro estaba gritando de dolor, rabia y frustración, quería llorar pero debía permanecer fuerte, mostrarse fuerte para el resto.

Y así se veía frente al Doctor, quien sin decir nada se levantó, sabía que la chica necesitaba procesar la información recién dada

\- ¿Cómo se llama esta enfermedad? – preguntó Korra antes que Zeng saliera por completo.

\- La llamamos Cancer- dijo sin mirarla y se fue.

Por primera vez en su vida, Korra se sentía realmente sola mientras veía el cuerpo de Asami dormida, conectada a tantos cables.

\- Por favor, se fuerte y regresa conmigo.- Tomó su mano y por primera vez en una semana, lloró. 

Llorar toda la noche le había servido para dormir, su cuerpo estaba demasiado y hacía días que le pedía descanso.  
Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada.

El viejo maestro Tenzin estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella.

_**FLASHBACK  
10 años atrás  
**_

_Tenzin se encontraba con su antigua discípula en el jardín de entrenamiento de la isla, habían estado practicando algunos movimientos nuevos, él se había ofrecido a ayudarle para mejorar su estilo de combate de Maestro Aire después de sus vacaciones en el Mundo Espiritual. Extrañamente sentía que si bien su alumna estaba dominando muy bien las técnicas que le enseñaba, su mente estaba en otro lado._

_\- Korra ¿te encuentras bien? -_

_\- ¿Ah? Eh…¡si claro! Perdón por preocuparte jeje-_

_\- Sabes que puedes contarme las cosas – le sonrió_

_\- Lo sé, es sólo que al menos esto es un "poquito" más complicado._

_Ambos se sentaron frente a frente._

_\- Korra, si hay algo que tienes que decirme hazlo, sea bueno o malo, prefiero que lo hagas. Te conozco hace mucho tiempo ya y sé que hay algo que sucede – El rostro del maestro estaba serio_

_La chica suspiró_

_\- No es algo fácil de contar, Tenzin, hasta para mi es algo sumamente nuevo. Pero si quieres que sea directa lo seré – respiró hondo y luego dejó salir el aire – Estoy saliendo con una persona -_

_\- ¿En serio? – Sonrió – No veo porque debería ser problema, me alegro por ti ¿Lo conozco? ¿No me digas que han vuelta con Mako?-_

_\- Oh no no no no, con Mako no, somos amigos y lo tenemos más que conversado *- la chica miraba hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto con el maestro-_

_\- ¿Korra, que pasa? Si estas con alguien entonces es para celebrarlo, pero pareciera que te estas preocupando demasiado por contarme algo tan simple._

_\- Esta bien, te lo diré…pero sé que no te gustara. – Suspiró – luego de la batalla con Kuvira me fui con Asami al mundo espiritual ¿recuerdas? – Tenzin asintió – Bueno, estando allá…pasaron ciertas cosas que me hicieron plantearme mi persona en general – Korra se sonrojó -_

_\- Korra…- el semblante de Tenzin había cambiado por completo_

_\- Asami y yo siempre tuvimos una relación cercana, durante mi recuperación en los 3 años, fue la única persona con la que me escribí y siempre hubo esa "chispa" entre nosotras y no fue sino en esas vacaciones en donde descubrimos lo que sentíamos la una por la otra. -_

_El maestro se levantó sorpresivamente, Korra sabía lo que pasaba, era lo que temía._

_Tenzin suspiró._

_\- Sé que nuestras generaciones son diferentes, Korra, que puedo ser una persona con la mente muy cerrada frente algunas cosas. Sabes que esta es una de ellas. Si fuese una persona cualquiera me daría lo mismo, pero eres tú. Estamos en un mundo donde este tipo de relaciones son mal vistas por la sociedad. -_

_\- Tenzin…- Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar._

_\- Requirió mucho de ti para contarme esto y lo aprecio, gracias por querer confiar en mí, pero lo siento, por más que te quiero, no puedo aceptarlo. Puede que tus padres lo miren como algo natural, puede que mis hermanos lo miren como algo natural entre uds.-_

_Dicho esto, el maestro le dio la espalda y se fue. Desde ese entonces algo se quebró entre ellos. Tenzin y Korra ahora sólo se comportaban como Maestro y Alumna, los demás sabían que algo había pasado por que ya no compartían juntos, se hablaban y se trataban cordialmente cuando se veían, incluso cuando había que hacer alguna misión correspondiente al Avatar._

_Pero algo ese día…había muerto entre ellos._

**HOY  
**  
Tenzin estaba obviamente más viejo, le había crecido cabello durante estos últimos 10 años y ahora estaba completamente canoso. Tenía un rostro lleno de arrugas y agotamiento, seguía siendo el maestro aire de siempre, con la misma agilidad, pero al mismo tiempo mas cansado.

\- Que haces aquí – fue lo primero que le dijo Korra

\- Vine a verte, Korra- le respondió calmadamente

\- Según recuerdo, tú mismo decidiste alejarte de mi vida personal y todo lo relacionado con Asami y yo- La voz de la chica denotaba molestia

\- Lo sé – suspiró – pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sé que puedes estar enojada conmigo por nunca haber aprobado tu relación, pero aun así eres el alma de mi padre y si estás pasando por un momento difícil, es mi deber estar aquí -

Ella se rio, se notaba angustia ,rabia, frustración en esa risa, Tenzin lo sabía.

-¿Deber? No me hagas reir, Tenzin. Tú decidiste alejarte de mi vida porque te conté de mi relación con ella – señalando a Asami - ¿y me vienes a mencionar a Aang? Yo NO soy tu padre, puede que yo sea la generación después de él cómo Avatar, pero no quiere decir que yo sea el – unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que me atreví a contarle, mis padres lo sospechaban, mis amigos también ¿pero formalmente? ¡Fuiste la primera persona a la que tuve el valor de decirle!-

\- Korra…-

\- No, nada de "Korra" aquí, tu y yo somos solamente maestro y alumna, si quieres enseñarme movimientos nuevos, genial, sabes que yo estaré dispuesta a aprender, sabes que quiero ser la mejor avatar que exista durante mi tiempo con vida. Pero todo lo que sea mi vida personal, no tienes permiso para meterte-

La chica estaba demasiado cerca de su maestro, tanta rabia acumulada durante 10 años, tanto sufrimiento y dolor interno estaban saliendo en ese momento, Tenzin utilizó una pequeña ráfaga de aire para hacerla sentarse.

\- Sé que estas enojada, molesta, furiosa…todo lo que quieras conmigo lo entiendo, sé que no fui el apoyo que esperabas que fuera y lo siento, de verdad lo siento. – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de el – Pero no quiero estar así contigo durante toda nuestra vida, a mí no me queda mucho tiempo tampoco, sabes que estoy viejo y que pronto me tocaría partir, pero no quiero que seamos sólo "maestro y alumna". Es cierto que tú y yo tuvimos un quiebre, Korra… es cierto que hace 10 años que nos debemos esta conversación.-

Un repentino silencio surgió entre ellos, ambos lloraban pero no se decían nada.

\- Sólo dime…que es lo que quieres Tenzin, sabes que tengo un papá biológico…pero durante todas nuestras aventuras locas como con Amon, mi tio, Zaheer y su grupo, Kuvira y todos los locos que vinieron después… Tú siempre fuiste un papá para mí, aun cuando nos separamos, siempre fuiste un papá.-

\- Y tú siempre has sido una hija para mí, Korra. No eres solo la reencarnación de mi padre, eso lo puedo dejar de lado, pero para Penma y yo, siempre fuiste una de nuestra familia.-

Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio

10 años de sufrimiento por fin se alejaban, por fin hacían la paz.

\- Tengo miedo Tenzin, tengo miedo que Asami se muera. No estoy preparada para esto, no estoy preparada para perderla-

\- Todo saldrá bien Korra, buscaremos una cura.

**CONTINUARA**

**Originalmente la pelea en el flashback de Tenzin y Korra iba a ser mucho más dura pero no le encontraba sentido, ambos son de diferentes generaciones, él es más "tradicional" y ella es mas "liberal"**

**Para el * que está entre medio de la historia, recomiendo leer "El último baile", que es la conversación de Mako y Korra**

**Gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE KORRA FANFIC**

**Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti**

**Parte 3**

**Hospital de Ciudad Republica**

Durante los dos días que siguieron, Asami no presentó ningún cambio en su salud. Ella seguía tal cual desde la vez que la ingresaron, inconsciente.  
Tenzin le ofreció a Korra ir al templo aire de la isla para poder buscar entre los libros y archivos alguna cura ya que según él, recordaba haber leído en algún lado de la biblioteca, un caso similar pero de hace muchos años y que había sucedido a otro Avatar bastante anterior.

Aún sin estar muy convencida, aceptó la idea ya que también reconocía que necesitaba descansar y retomar sus labores correspondientes, sabía que Asami no le iba a permitir rendirse, que debía ser fuerte y que pronto se iba a recuperar, por lo que por ella ya no se iba a permitir derrumbarse.

Buscaría una cura, no importa el costo.

Al tercer día, Korra ya tenía sus maletas hechas para el viaje, pero primero pasó al hospital a ver a su novia.

\- Asami, no sé si me estés escuchando. Ha pasado un mes desde que estas aquí y no puedes creer la falta que me haces – le tomó su mano – pero ahora me siento un poco mejor ¿sabes? Hace poco hice la paz con Tenzin ¿puedes creerlo? Después de tantos años por fin tengo un peso menos conmigo…oh, pero si tú estabas aquí, así que escuchaste toda nuestra conversación supongo jejeje- suspiró – te extraño mi amor, de verdad que sí. Ayer fui a la mansión a buscar mis cosas para entrenar en casa del maestro y me sentí atrapada en un lugar inmenso, nuestra casa se siente vacía sin ti y no puedo imaginarte fuera de ella – apretó más su mano con la de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- Prometí no volver a llorar, prometí ser fuerte y que me encargaría de buscar una cura para ti, no voy a permitir que te pase nada malo y la buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra, incluso en el Mundo Espiritual de ser necesario – se secó las lágrimas y beso su frente – Te amo, prometo volver por ti -

Apenas estaba comenzando a separarse de ella, Korra se sobresaltó al sentir que su mano fue apretada con fuerza. Asami mantenía la misma posición, seguía durmiendo, ¿entonces que era? ¿Ella le había escuchado? ¿Aún había esperanza? Korra deseaba sentir que aún había, que no todo estaba perdido, que encontraría la forma de ayudarla.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con el Doctor Zeng quien revisaba unas carpetas en el escritorio donde se encontraban otras enfermeras.

\- La dejo en sus manos doctor, por favor avíseme si hay alguna urgencia, si sucede algo-

El doctor le sonrió y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica

\- Así será, señorita Korra, puede irse tranquila- ella le sonrió - pero aprovechando que está aquí, me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor, no tiene que ser ahora claro-

\- Sí claro, dígame -

El doctor le pidió que lo siguiera, caminaron por otros pasillos del hospital desconocidos para ella, pero parecía ser un sector en donde predominaban los niños ya que se escuchaban muchas risas infantiles.  
Zeng abrió con cuidado una puerta para que ambos pudiesen ver sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

\- Este sector es para los niños como ya te debes haber dado cuenta, pero la diferencia es que en este salón son todos enfermos que lamentablemente son incurables y ellos lo saben, pero aun así, se te das cuenta – señaló a la habitación – muchos siguen riendo y siendo fuertes, saben que hoy o mañana pueden no volver a despertar y aprovechan de disfrutar lo máximo que pueden.-

-Perdón doctor, pero que es lo que usted desea que yo haga.-

\- Eres el Avatar de nuestra generación, se supone que debes mantener el equilibrio y la paz en nuestro mundo, de evitar las guerras que puedan suceder y un sinfín de tonteras políticas que no me interesan. – sonrió – No te pido que salves a estos niños, no son víctimas de la guerra, muchos de ellos nacieron hace menos de 10 años, por lo que para ellos, todo el asunto con Kuvira es una historia que ya pasó, mal que mal, sé que internamente ellos esperan tener un futuro – Miró a Korra, ella estaba un poco confundida – Perdón, suelo desviarme de las cosas que realmente quiero decir. Ellos te admiran, querida, ellos saben quién eres y para todos eres una heroína, para ellos, el máximo regalo antes de morir en su corta vida, es pasar una tarde contigo.

Korra se sintió culpable por dentro. Nunca había pensado (o nunca le habían dicho) de que era tan importante para criaturas tan pequeñas y frágiles. Sabía que debía ser todo lo que el doctor le dijo, pero siempre se preocupó por el bien del mundo…nunca de tan pequeño grupo que la veía como una esperanza para vivir.

\- Doctor Zeng, ahora mismo me voy yendo por que trataré de buscar una cura para la enfermedad de mi novia y en ese caso tal vez para todos los pacientes que vienen. Apenas lo logre y espero que sea muy pronto, le prometo que vendré por los niños y pasaré una tarde con ellos.

El viejo doctor le sonrió y en silencio apretaron sus manos como un pacto.

**Templo Aire**

En los últimos 10 años, lo que partió siendo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, ahora se había multiplicado por montones, se habían descubierto más personas con la habilidad de Aire Control. Tenzin ya no tomaba las clases obviamente debido a su avanzada edad por lo que sus hijos ahora estaban a cargo de todo lo que eran los entrenamientos básicos y avanzados, el viejo maestro a la única persona que entrenaba a Korra.

Cuando la chica llegó a la isla fue recibida por Meelo, él había tenido cambios en los últimos 10 años, a punto de cumplir los 20 años, había crecido al punto que ya estaba del tamaño de Mako en su juventud, se había dejado el cabello largo y lo tenía llevado con una coleta, tenía una pequeña barba de chivo y era un maestro aire respetado frente a sus alumnos quien también cuando podía los aconsejaba, era muy querido en la isla.

\- Korra! Me alegro mucho de verte, hacía mucho tiempo que no venías – El chico la abrazo, ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Lo siento Meelo, sé que no he sido una gran amiga contigo y tus hermanas. Pero prometo que ahora si vendré más seguido, tu padre y yo finalmente volvimos a amigarnos.-

\- Supe lo de Asami, de verdad lo siento. – Le tomó la mano – sabes que yo puedo reemplazarla ¿cierto? – le dio una mirada media picara.

\- Ay Meelo – Ella se rio – ¿No me digas que ahora le vas a las chicas mayores? Tu no estas nada de mal para tu edad y estoy segura que seguirás siendo más guapo todavía -

Los dos se fueron caminando alegres al templo, charlando como en los viejos tiempos. En el camino se les unió Rohan, quien ya a sus 14 años dominaba muy bien algunas artes como acolito de aire pero a nivel avanzado.  
Abrazó a Korra y ella se lo llevó en hombros, no paraba de hablar de cómo el ayudaría a rescatar a Asami de las garras del dragón del sueño y varias tonteras más que los mayores no prestaban realmente mucha atención.

\- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?- La chica miraba a Meelo quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse

\- ¡Oye! Que yo recuerde no era así – le gritó sonrojado

\- Pero no parabas de hablar- Llegaron a la habitación designada para Korra - ¿Dónde está Tenzin? -

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada

\- Está presentando respetos a mamá -

Ella entendió de inmediato, no les dijo nada, los abrazó y luego de un rato se fueron en silencio.

**Jardín del templo**

El jardín estaba completamente floreado, una pequeña fuente al medio de todo daba un bonito espectáculo entre tantos árboles.  
Ahí se encontraba Tenzin, arrodillado frente a dos tumbas, Korra se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado uniéndose en su rezo.

\- Siento no haber venido al funeral de Penma – dijo ella después de un rato.

Penma había fallecido el año anterior, las energías que siempre había tenido en su vida, comenzaron a agotarse luego del quinto año de la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica, su cuerpo se resintió al punto que ya no podía levantarse de la cama, pero aun así seguía teniendo el mismo ánimo de siempre.  
Era su cuerpo el que ya no daba más, el que de algún modo u otro se había roto por dentro y ni los mejores médicos sabían que había pasado.  
Debido a la relación mala relación de Korra y Tenzin en ese entonces, la chica no se presentó al funeral, aun cuando quería mucho a Penma y sufrió en silencio junto con Asami quien la acompañó en una ceremonia especial.

La otra tumba le pertenecía a Katara, quien por causas naturales había fallecido, la edad ya le había pasado la cuenta y falleció un poco antes de que el cuerpo de Penma fallara, 3 años después de la reconstrucción. En este caso Korra al haber sido Aang en su vida pasada, se vio obligada a participar en el funeral, no se habló con Tenzin esa vez tampoco.

Tantos momentos perdidos por una pelea, tantas muertes y celebraciones perdidas.

\- Ella sabe que la querías, Korra. Además sé que entre nosotros las cosas no estaban bien, no te puedo culpar que no vinieras-

Ambos se levantaron y sin mediar palabra, se dirigieron de vuelta al templo. Ikki y Jinora se unieron a la celebración del regreso de su "hermana adoptiva". Ambas chicas ya eran maestras expertas y estaban a cargo de las clases, algunas veces salían en misiones que su padre les encomendaba.  
Jinora era una chica alta y delgada, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, a sus 24 años era pretendida por varios alumnos y ciudadanos, bien conocida era su belleza, pero lamentablemente todos sabían también que estaba comprometida con uno de los alumnos más antiguos de la escuela, Kai.  
En el caso de Ikki, a sus 21 no se quedaba atrás pero no estaba interesada en romances y chicos, desde la muerte de su madre se había vuelto más comprometida con sus estudios, por lo que ahora era una maestra de temer y una oponente muy fiera.

La noche pasó en calma, todos charlando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, dándole apoyo a Korra y que ellos estarían a su lado en todo momento.

Al día siguiente, fueron a la biblioteca a revisar los textos más antiguos, cosa que los dejó ocupados casi la mitad de la mañana.

\- No hay caso – dijo Korra en un momento, ofuscada sentándose – Por más que busco no he visto nada que pueda ser útil -

\- Korra – Tenzin estaba sentado a su lado – Este tipo de cosas no son fáciles, créeme que de haber tenido una respuesta, una opción de salvar a mi esposa, yo la hubiese tomado. – Sonrió - ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor podrías consultarlo directamente con alguno de tus antepasados? ¿También puedes hacerlo con Raava?

Ella se dio cuenta sobre que lo él se refería, había estado tan destrozada por dentro en el último mes, que no había pensado en alguna otra posibilidad ¿Cómo ser el avatar si no te das cuenta que muchas respuestas debes encontrarlas en tu interior? Y literalmente hablando.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Korra salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Tenzin se quedó un buen rato sentado mirando a la ventana

\- Penma –

Korra se encontraba corriendo hacia el jardín cuando fue sorprendida por Meelo.

\- No puedo detenerme ahora, tengo que intentar algo más.-

\- Korra – comenzó el chico de forma tranquila –acaban de llamar del hospital- el rostro del chico permaneció serio.

Ella se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo se puso pálido comenzando a pensar lo peor. Lentamente se giró hacia milo, la tranquilidad de su cuerpo amenazaba con volver a irse, buscó la forma de sostenerse en el muro, sentía que el aire se le iba, que comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico. Sus piernas flaquearon y comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo. Meelo alcanzó a detenerla.

\- Asami despertó – prosiguió – Y quiere verte-

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE KORRA FANFIC**

**Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti**

**Parte 4**

**TEMPLO AIRE**

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron de par en par ¿Asami había despertado? Quería estar feliz, de hecho lo estaba, pero todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo terminó pesando más de lo que creía en un principio y cayó de rodillas poniéndose a llorar ¿de alegría? ¿Tristeza? No estaba segura, se estaba dejando llevar.  
Meelo la abrazó, no le dijo nada, estuvo con ella un rato hasta que se calmó.

\- Deberías ir a verla, Korra-

\- Lo sé, Meelo, lo sé – trataba de parar las lágrimas – estoy contenta aunque no lo creas, Asami despertó y eso es lo único que me importa, pero siento que si la veo todo esto volverá a ser real y ha sido un mes horrible-

\- Sí, pero tienes la oportunidad de verla despierta. Tienes la oportunidad de estar a su lado y encontrar una cura, deberías aprovechar eso.- El semblante del chico cambió – Asami está despierta, mi madre se fue en el sueño-

\- Sí, es cierto y lo siento. No debería estar comportándome así, soy una persona fuerte – se limpió las lágrimas – le prometí que lo sería.

\- Esa es mi chica- sonrió besándole la mejilla

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estabas esperando hacer eso? – Se rio la chica mientras terminaba de secarse los ojos.

\- Toda mi vida – le sonrió Meelo

Ella le devolvió el beso en la mejilla de sorpresa, haciendo que se sonrojase.

\- Gracias – sonreía – estoy más calmada – le pegó levemente con el puño en su hombro – pero no te acostumbres ¿eh?-

El chico la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta el puerto, Tenzin estaba ahí esperándola.

\- Apenas encuentre el libro te lo haré saber, de todas formas, si encuentras el momento ideal para meditar y contactarte con Raava sería lo ideal. Estoy un poco viejo y no tengo las energías de años atrás, pero voy a ayudarte en todo lo que esté a mi alcance, Korra.-

Ambos se abrazaron, luego la chica abrazó a Meelo, se asomó a la orilla del puerto e invocó al estado Avatar para ir desplazándose en el aire con fuego control casi como si estuviera volando, no quería perder el tiempo en un barco o lo que sea.

**HOSPITAL DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

Finalmente unos pocos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, logró descender en tierra frente al hospital y entró corriendo a este subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la habitación. Solamente cuando llegó a la puerta de su novia fue cuando se detuvo a respirar, estaba nerviosa, agitada, nuevamente sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.  
Controló sus fuerzas, respiró hondo, tomó la manilla de la puerta y entró.

En la habitación estaban Bolin y Opal, ellos habían venido varias veces a ver a Korra los días posteriores al desmayo de Asami, había servido para que la morena no se derrumbara tan fácil, aunque claro, ella no les hacía mucho caso.

_**Días atrás  
**_

Opal llegó en la tarde del tercer día para saber más noticias, Asami recién estaba internada en el hospital, Korra estaba sentada frente a ella, casi inerte como una estatua por lo que no escuchó cuando la otra chica había entrado.

\- Hey Korra-

\- Hey – dijo de forma automática

\- ¿Cómo está asami?-

\- No sé, como la vez ahora-

\- ¿No vas a comer algo?-

\- No tengo hambre, comeré después-

Opal entendió de inmediato que Korra no iba a estar presente, por lo que acarició el cabello de la morena como despedida y luego se fue, cerrando la puerta lentamente.  
Sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para poder reaccionar.

_**Ahora**_

\- Hey! – Bolin se acercó a Korra y la abrazó – que bueno que llegaste, nosotros ya nos íbamos, asi que te dejamos con Asami – Su rostro se puso serio- ¿Ya sabes que es lo que tiene? -

\- Sí, pero no voy a hablar de eso ahora, es algo bastante grave – le sonrió a su amigo – pero prometo encontrar una cura-

La pareja se fue, dejando por fin a solas a Korra y a su novia.  
Asami le sonreía pero se notaba que no tenía mucha energía ya que apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, además que se veía demasiado pálida.  
La morena se acercó a la cama y le tomó su mano, estaba bastante helada por lo que usó un poco de su energía para calentar el cuerpo de la chica enferma.

\- Hey tu – Asami habló sonriéndole pero con una voz apenas audible.

\- Hola – Korra besó sus labios despacio y acercó su cabeza – no vuelvas a asustarme de esta forma ¿oiste? -

La joven Sato se rio con un poco de dificultad, abrazó a Korra quien le correspondió con un poco de fuerza.

\- Sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo, el Doctor Zeng me informó antes que llegaras. – Suspiró - ¿De verdad estuve inconsciente por tanto tiempo?-

\- Sí – Korra comenzaba a llorar de nuevo – me diste un susto de muerte, no me fui de tu lado durante todo el tiempo, sólo ayer fui a buscar un poco de ayuda con Tenzin al Templo Aire, por eso llegué ahora casi corriendo-

\- ¿Con Tenzin? ¿Eso significa que hablaron? -

La joven Avatar recordó la conversa con su maestro un par de días atrás en la habitación.

\- Sí, hicimos las paces y al menos ahora nos acepta-

\- Wow – el tono era débil, Asami seguía enferma, eso estaba claro – Tengo que enfermarme para que el mundo vuelva a cambiar – se rio

Korra se sentó a su lado en la cama, poder volver a verla despierta y hablarle era mucho más de lo que podía pedir en esos momentos.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche, Asami? -

\- Por favor, no me pidas que piense tanto, estoy recién despertando de una especie de coma ¿cierto? – Korra afirmó con su cabeza – No tengo nada claro, sólo recuerdo que estábamos en la cena de la fiesta, es lo único que tengo en mi mente.- Miró a su novia con dulzura - ¿de verdad te preocupaste tanto por mí?-

\- Tonta – le acarició su cabello – de verdad me preocupé, muchísimo, si algo te pasaba de verdad no sabía que iba a ser de mí, eres lo más importante que tengo. No sólo eres mi pareja o mi novia, eres mi compañera de vida, seguramente si no te hubiese conocido hace años atrás mi vida hubiese sido la del Avatar, probablemente igual habría tenido una relación con Mako y tal vez algunos cambios en lo que fue la guerra contra el Loto Rojo pero no habría tenido a nadie a quien escribirle después de lo de Zaheer , incluso siento a mi pesar que tal vez el senador Wu habría sido parte del "Equipo Avatar" y no quiero ni pensarlo jajajaja -

Ambas se rieron, se besaron, comieron y durmieron en la habitación. A Korra no le importaba nada en esos momentos, con saber que Asami estaba despierta de nuevo bastaba y sobraba, pero dentro de ella sabía que no era suficiente, que tarde o temprano el Cancer se la llevaría, que ahora mismo era incurable, que tal vez el día de mañana ella no volvería a despertar.  
Tenía que encontrar una forma.

Esa noche, mientras dormía, Korra sintió que alguien la zamarreaba lentamente para despertarla , era Asami.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le dijo soñolienta.

\- Bueno, he estado dormida un largo periodo de tiempo y la verdad me siento que si vuelvo a cerrar los ojos no voy a despertar otra vez- la voz de la chica estaba tranquila pero se notaba un poco nerviosa.

\- No digas eso, te prometí mientras dormías que iba a buscar una cura para tu enfermedad- acarició su cabello.

Asami trató de sentarse en la cama pero no tenía fuerzas, Korra la ayudó para que se apoyara en ella.

\- No hay una cura para esto ¿cierto?- El rostro de la chica tenía un semblante serio, aún sin poder hablar con fuerza y estar con poca energía, Asami se esforzaba por mantener todo de ella en orden.

-No, lo siento- Korra acarició el cabello de su chica – pero buscaré como sea la forma de que te recuperes.

Un momento de silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ninguna de las dos hablaba, era una noche tranquila, sólo el constante ajetreo del hospital se escuchaba fuera de la puerta pero nada más.

\- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó Asami – No quiero morir, aún creo que me falta mucho por hacer, muchas metas por lograr y aventuras por tener. Cada día es un día diferente y siempre es una aventura cuando te acompaño en tus quehaceres de Avatar o cuando tengo planes parla compañía -

\- No vas a morir amor…-

\- No, escúchame Korra. – Le interrumpió – No quiero morir, pero acepto el hecho de que si mi enfermedad es incurable y tarde o temprano va a pasar, lo acepto, no tengo miedo. Si no llegas a encontrar una cura no te voy a culpar, sé que lo habrás intentado y habrás hecho todo a tu alcance, voy a estar muy orgullosa de ti. Además siempre podrías visitarme en el Mundo Espiritual ¿no?-

La morena no podía creer las palabras de su novia.

\- ¿Te estás rindiendo?-

\- No, sólo estoy aceptando los hechos que tengo frente a mí. Me siento muy débil, cansada, mi cuerpo no es el de antes y lo tengo muy claro. No tengo la fuerza que tenía antes de desmayarme y aunque no lo creas me cuesta demasiado hablar. Estoy usando casi toda mi energía ahora mismo para hablarte de esto.-

Korra se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejó entrar una suave brisa a la habitación.

\- No hables entonces, Asami. No quiero que te desgastes, ahora duerme y piensa con más claridad las cosas, hablaremos mañana ¿sí?-

\- ¿No estas enojada? -

\- No, me sorprende el escucharte hablar de esto de esa forma, pero creo que te entiendo, tal vez si yo estuviera en tu lugar también lo pensaría. De todas formas tengo un poco de sed y hambre, así que iré a la cafetería del hospital por algo ¿quieres que te traiga un refresco o algo para comer?-

Asami le pidió un jugo y luego de eso volvió a caer dormida, estaba agotada y merecía descanso.

Korra decidió salir del hospital e ir a dar una vuelta al parque, necesitaba refrescar su mente y despejarse en esa noche helada.  
No le gustaba el hecho de que Asami se rindiera a morir tan fácilmente, no quería ni pensar en eso.  
Se sentó frente a la laguna y bebió un poco de un refresco que le había comprado a un ambulante.

\- En el Mundo Espiritual hay un ser que te cumple el deseo que pidas- le dijo una voz desconocida – Aunque donde recuerdo, fue realmente difícil de encontrar.-

Korra se levantó sobresaltada, a su lado estaba uno los Avatares del pasado, pero no era uno que ella conociera.

\- ¿Hola? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Era un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios tomados en una trenza, vestía una ropa tradicional de la Nación del Fuego, tenía una barba corta. Tenía la particularidad de tener una cara un poco más afilada de normal junto con ojos de diverso color, rojo y verde.

\- Mucho gusto Avatar Korra, soy Wei Lain, el 10°Avatar que llegó al mundo después Wan. Estoy aquí para ayudarte ya que yo también pasé por algo similar cuando estuve a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba.- El joven Avatar sonrió - ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?-

**CONTINUARA**

_¡En La Leyenda de Aang y de Korra NUNCA ha habido un personaje rubio!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Escribir una historia por capítulos siempre es difícil, a veces tienes una idea que piensas que es buena y la escribes, pero a mitad de camino resulta que tienes varios caminos por delante para luego darte cuenta que la historia si bien se mantiene con el final pensado, está sucediendo de una manera totalmente distinta.  
Por eso no he actualizado esta historia ni tampoco la del Libro 5, que lamentablemente estoy sintiendo que se me fue un poco de las manos, pero prometo subir lo más pronto posible._

**AVATAR, LA LEYENDA DE KORRA FANFIC**

**Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti**

**Capítulo 5**

\- Mucho gusto Avatar Korra, soy Wei Lain, el 10° Avatar que llegó a este mundo después de Wan. Estoy aquí para ayudarte ya que yo también pasé por algo similar cuando estuve a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba. – El joven Avatar sonrió - ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?-

Korra estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que había invocado a nadie, ni siquiera había alcanzado a meditar lo suficiente para pedir consejo. También estaba el problema de que frente a ella había un espíritu totalmente desconocido, de todos los avatares que había aprendido en estos años, nunca había escuchado sobre Wei Lain.  
El joven de cabellos rubios se sentó invitando a la chica a hacerlo.

\- Tu cara de sorpresa demuestra que no me conoces, ni tienes algún recuerdo mío – sonrió – lo que tampoco me sorprende, si mal no recuerdo, en todas las generaciones anteriores nunca he sido mencionado ni tampoco me han convocado, por lo que creí que no necesitarían de mi ayuda.-

Cuando finalmente la chica iba a comenzar a responderle, la luz blanca de Raava los iluminó.

\- Korra, el motivo de que nadie sepa la historia de Wei es algo que él te va a contar, pero en efecto, en su momento fue uno de los avatares -

\- ¿En…su momento? -

\- Raava querida – comenzó el chico - ¿nos transportas?-

Ambos desaparecieron del parque.

Se encontraron flotando en un limbo de imágenes, retrocediendo en la historia. Korra, quien nunca había vivido algo como eso, se encontraba maravillada.

\- ¿Estamos viajando en el tiempo? – La chica sonreía, saber que Raava estaba de acuerdo con Wei, era motivo suficiente para confiar en él

\- No estamos exactamente viajando, nos adentramos a tu memoria. Tu cuerpo sigue en posición de meditación en el parque – Finalmente la imágenes desaparecieron, se encontraron en un fondo negro. – Y aquí es donde nuestra aventura comienza, esta parte que es donde no ves nada, es mi historia, bloqueada mentalmente para que ninguno de nosotros pudiese encontrarme.

\- ¿Qué pasó que no querías ser encontrado?-

El semblante sonriente de Wei cambió a uno serio, no le habló por un rato mientras seguían flotando para finalmente volver a ser el chico alegre que ella había conocido hace un rato atrás.

\- Acompáñame y descúbrelo tú misma, querida Korra-

_De un instante a otro desaparecieron en ese fondo negro para reaparecer en un día soleado muchísimos años atrás. Era un pueblo bastante grande, en un campo que parecía pertenecer (según unas banderas en la entrada del lugar que la Avatar vio) a la Nación del Fuego._

_Bajaron lentamente hacia el suelo, Korra estaba preocupada de que la gente notara su presencia pero pasaban como si nada.  
_  
\- Estamos en los recuerdos, no pueden vernos, podemos hablar entre nosotros pero somos una especie de fantasma por así decir, aunque tratemos de tocar algo, aunque tratemos de hablarles, no podremos. Esto es una historia que ya se escribió-

_El chico comenzó a caminar, señaló con sus dedos a la chica para que lo siguiera.  
_  
\- Este pueblo es donde me crie, donde di mis primeros pasos para ser el Avatar, era el décimo después de Wan por lo que aún todo lo que significaba ser uno era algo un poco nuevo. El mundo nos veía con respeto y temor, no estaba claro que es lo que éramos aun cuando se supone que debíamos mantener la paz entre las naciones y el mundo, no era algo fácil. Creo que el respeto a lo que somos se consiguió luego de siglos después.

_Señaló a una enorme casa en comparación al tamaño de las demás, tenía la particularidad de tener una plantación de arroz y harta gente trabajando en ellas_

\- La casa grande pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de la región donde estamos, teníamos la plantación de arroz más grande de toda la Nación del Fuego, de aquí salían todas las semillas y cereales para el país completo. Yuan Long es el jefe de la aldea y dueño de la plantación pero aun así eran buenas personas, al ser un pueblo pequeño, la misma familia Long ayudaba con las tareas de la plantación.  
Yo venía de una familia que trabajaba directamente con los dueños, una especie de consejeros y tenientes, todos mis hermanos estaban en el área militar y yo era el más joven cuando me transformé en el Avatar.

"Yuan Long tenía una hija, su nombre era Lilien y gracias a la cercanía de nuestras familias, ella y yo nos conocíamos casi de toda la vida, fuimos amigos de una linda y corta infancia. Cuando me vinieron a buscar para entrenarme tenía unos 7 años y no volví a mi pueblo hasta completar mi entrenamiento a los 17 años. Una década había pasado y mucho había vivido, había conocido parte de nuestra nación y lo más importante… había aprendido a usar mis habilidades de Avatar"

_Nuevamente se hizo negro y aparecieron dentro de la casa principal, esta era realmente grande, lleno de antigüedades, esculturas, joyas y demases._

"Se había corrido la voz en el lapso de esos 10 años, que ahí tenían al Avatar y que volvería cuando completase su entrenamiento por lo que el pueblo pasó a hacer una pequeña ciudad, creció considerablemente y la familia de Lilien se hizo aún más rica y poderosa. Habían rumores que Yuan Long tenía encuentros con el Señor del Fuego de esa era.  
En fin, al cabo de esos años por fin regresé a mi pueblo y mi sorpresa fue enorme al descubrirme en un lugar completamente desconocido. Mi familia fue a recibirme con los brazos abiertos, me decían que esa noche habría una cena en mi honor en la mansión principal"

_Se abre la puerta y se ve a Wei entrando con una señora mayor, él se ve visiblemente sorprendido y un poco disgustado, probablemente por todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia. La señora, de cabello rubio pero más cano, viste una túnica ceremonial de la Nación del Fuego._

\- Madre, realmente no estoy de humor para una cena, me siento cansado después del largo viaje de vuelta – le sonrió – prometo mañana venir y hacer las cosas como corresponde- 

\- ¡Tonterías pequeño! – La madre era más baja que él – El señor Yuan pidió exclusivamente cenar contigo hoy y eso es un gran honor, no me importa si eres el Avatar o no.-

_El joven Wei suspiró y asintió. Korra veía divertida la escena hasta que vio que repentinamente el chico se queda quieto y mira a las escaleras sonriente, la chica busca con su mirada encontrar la razón y se da cuenta. Frente a ella una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros muy largos, con un kimono color azul y de bordes rojizos, una piel blanca y ojos carmesí aparece ante ellos. A Korra se le recordó a Asami._

\- ¿Lilien? – Wei no pudo evitar su sonrojo y apenas le sale la voz de su garganta - ¿Eres tú?

La chica se acercó a él a paso firme, primero saludó cortésmente a la madre y la invitó a pasar al comedor que se encontraba en otra puerta, luego se acercó al Avatar.

\- Avatar – hizo una reverencia – nos honra a mí familia con su presencia esta noche, será todo un honor poder tenerlo en nuestra mesa -

\- Lilien, soy yo, Wei – sonrió sorprendido – no es necesario que muestres tanta cortesía, nos conocemos de hace años-

_Ella no respondió, tomo al chico del brazo y caminaron juntos hacia el comedor, ahí se encontraba el patriarca y jefe de la ciudad, Yuan Long, quien tenía el cabello negro con una incipiente barba, ojos oscuros que podían imponer respeto a cualquiera que se atreviera a contradecirle, pero al menos esa noche parecía un hombre entusiasmado, casi como un niño.  
_  
\- Avatar Wei, por fin lo tenemos en la ciudad que lo vio crecer. Por favor tome asiento frente a mí – le señaló una silla – y sé que viene terriblemente cansado después de su viaje, pero le prometo que esta cena será placentera y le ayudaremos a olvidar el agotamiento-

_La escena se detiene, Yuan queda estático señalando la silla._

\- Admito que esa situación fue bastante incomoda, todos tratándome con un respeto al que no estaba acostumbrado. Lilien tratándome así como si fuera un extraño, hasta el día de hoy no sé si fue gracioso o doloroso. Todo el mundo me trataba como si no fuese el muchacho que era hacía años anteriores. No niego que me gustaba ayudar a la gente, a veces con la siembra, otras con el clima si no llovía.  
Pero aun así, me sentía un completo extraño en mi pueblo, y para peor, me había enamorado de Lilien-

_La escena del comedor se desvanece, Korra y Wei quedan solos.  
_  
\- Durante mis vacaciones en mi pueblo natal fue cuando me di cuenta cuan solo me estaba sintiendo. Mis padres no entendían el hecho de que me incomodaba el respeto repentino de la gente, para ellos era un orgullo que su hijo fuese el Avatar, el personaje más importante de la historia. No los culpo, ellos me amaban y yo a ellos, pero aun así, tampoco era muy agradable esa situación-

_La escena vuelve a cambiar, es de noche, hay una laguna frente a ellos y la luna ilumina completamente todo.  
_  
\- Han pasado un par de años, la próxima semana después de esta escena cumpliré 20. Luego de esa cena y la ayuda a la ciudad, me quedé por unas semanas para luego volver a viajar y comenzar mi "vida de Avatar". Durante ese tiempo Lilien y yo comenzamos a escribirnos cartas, ella finalmente había entendido que yo seguía siendo la misma persona que ella había conocido de niña y que ser el Avatar no cambiaba nada, sólo que tenía más responsabilidades. En las últimas cartas le comentaba que regresaría a la ciudad pero que quería que fuera una sorpresa, por lo que le pedí que nos juntáramos en este lago, cerca de nuestros hogares.

_La escena se pone en movimiento, Wei llega con aire control y aterriza lentamente, mira a los lados y no ve a nadie por lo que se sienta en el pasto a esperar. Pasa un rato y como no ve a nadie se dispone a irse, pero al levantarse ve al lago y distingue a una figura. Es Lilien que está bañándose cubierta con una túnica blanca que resalta su figura. No puede evitar sonrojarse ante su presencia y su figura iluminada por la luna.  
Usa Agua control y se dirige a ella envuelto en una bola de agua._

\- Hey, vas a enfermarte estando así-

Ella se da vuelta sorprendida pero simplemente le sonríe

\- ¿Acaso hay algo que al magnifico Avatar le incomoda ver? – le responde risueña

\- No no, no es eso – en su distracción, Lilien toma la vestimenta de su amigo y lo arrastra al agua –HEY! ¡Eso es trampa!-

_Ambos se ríen y comienzan a jugar como niños pequeños tirándose agua, evitando hacer mucho ruido para no ser descubiertos.  
Luego de un rato salen del agua y Wei usa fuego control para que sequen sus vestimentas y ellos también.  
Ella se sienta a su lado, apoyando su cabeza._

\- Esta sería de las últimas veces que tal vez pueda hacer algo como esto – suspiró

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

\- Papá quiere enviarme a la capital, según parece, quiere comprometerme con el hijo de un mercader muy importante de allá. Cosas de negocios-

\- ¿Y tú quieres? – La voz de Wei denotaba un poco de frustración

\- No – miró de reojo a su amigo – A mí me interesa otra persona-

-Oh – el sería muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado entonces -

_Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la chica toma el rostro de su amigo y le da un corto beso_

\- Eres tú, idiota- Ella se notaba sonrojada – Desde la primera vez que te vi esa noche hace dos años atrás en la cena, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y creeme que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para comportarme como la "señorita de una familia influyente" y no echarlo a perder frente a mi padre.

\- Tus eres la única chica que me ha gustado de siempre, Lilien-

_Ambos se miran y Wei toma su rostro besándola nuevamente_

_La imagen nuevamente se congela y se va negro._

\- Como vez- comenzó el espíritu del chico – Y por lo que he ido descubriendo en las vidas que vinieron después, no solamente existe un Avatar, sino su compañero o compañera de vida. En mi caso era Lilien, en el caso de Aang era Katara y en tu caso de Asami y así para atrás. Cada generación de Avatares tiene a alguien que lo acompañe en su travesía. Nosotros simplemente nos demoramos en comprender nuestros sentimientos al venir de una época diferente a la tuya.  
El problema es que en nuestro caso no fue fácil.

_Ambos aparecen en un salón que parece ser un mini palacio dentro de la mansión, en él se encuentran Yuan Long sentado en un pequeño trono y Wai junto con Lilien._

\- Mi hija me comentó que deseabas verme, Avatar – el tono del patriarca notaba seriedad – dime en que te puedo ayudar.-

\- Señor Yuan- comenzó el chico – ante todo quiero agradecer lo que ha hecho por mis padres durante todos estos años, tanto cuando yo era niño hasta cuando me fui en mi entrenamiento, usted siempre ha sido una persona a la que he respetado y admirado, por haber logrado que un pequeño pueblo, pase a ser una ciudad tan relevante y casi de la misma importancia que la capital.-

_El hombre jugaba con su barba, se notaba que presentía algo importante._

\- Por lo mismo – retomó Wei – le quiero pedir algo, sé que usted puede no estar de acuerdo y si es así lo entenderé.

\- Dime joven Wei , que es lo que quieres – El Avatar tragó saliva, era primera vez que usaba su nombre en muchos años- Porque si has venido hasta aquí sólo para adularme, no necesitabas pedirme una reunión-

\- No es eso señor – El joven miró delante de él, a los ojos del padre de la chica, fijamente – lo que deseo y le pido permiso, es para poder casarme con su hija

Yuan Long se levantó de su trono, se acercó lentamente al Avatar.

\- Levantate – ordenó

_El joven lo hizo, quedaron frente a frente. De la nada una cachetada en el rostro del chico sonó con fuerza.  
La imagen se detuvo en ese instante_

_El espíritu del Wei se acercó a su yo del pasado._

\- No me dolió ese golpe, al menos no de forma física pero creo que en mi orgullo fue un golpe muy duro. El padre de Lilian por primera vez me levantó la voz, perdió la paciencia con lo que le dije. Me gritaba que si no era porque tenía el poder del Avatar no sería nadie, usó insultos para todos, para mi familia, para mí y por último me amenazó con expulsarme de la ciudad, que no sería nunca más bienvenido. Que su hija se casaría con el hijo del comerciante que él había escogido, que yo como Avatar no podría entregarle nada.-

\- Lo siento – le respondió Korra – debe haber sido muy duro sentir que te apartaban de la mujer que amabas.

\- Lo fue – le sonrió tristemente – y aquí estamos por terminar la primera parte de toda la historia

_Aparecieron en una imagen congelada de la entrada de la ciudad, estaba Wei con ropajes negros evitando ser descubierto por los guardias y vigilaba la entrada. La imagen vuelve a estar en movimiento, el avatar mira al cielo y ve como una flecha con fuego se eleva por los cielos._

\- Esa era la señal – dijo – con Lilian nos pusimos de acuerdo una noche para huir y comenzar una vida juntos. Habíamos planeado todo, ella debía disparar una flecha al cielo y yo usar algo para distraer a los guardias de la entrada mientras ella escaparía a caballo.  
Increíblemente el plan funcionó a la perfección, use mis habilidades para incendiar un puesto de guardia y así mientras todos corrían a apagarlo, ella escapó.  
Esa fue nuestra última noche en la ciudad. -

_La imagen se oscurece nuevamente. Aun en esa oscuridad, ambos se veían perfectamente._

\- Nos hemos alargado mucho Korra. Me disculpo por eso, siento que no he podido contarte todo lo esencial, pero necesitaba hacerlo para que entendieras mi decisión. -

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Yuan Long?-

\- Pues verás- Wei se rió por primera vez en la noche, aunque parecía una risa un poco amarga – Según lo entendí en nuestras aventuras mientras escapábamos en libertad, Yuan me acusó de traidor a la Nación del Fuego, ofreció una recompensa por quien me capturara ya que me había raptado a su hija, incluso había hablado con el supremo monarca y todo el ejército nos estaba buscando.-

\- ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamó Korra – definitivamente toda una aventura para dos personas -

\- Oh si, y no teníamos un "Equipo Avatar" como tú o como Aang, en esta historia de nuestras vidas como Avatar, yo estaba totalmente sólo con la mujer que amaba y escapándonos de todo un ejército.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió con ustedes? -

\- Al cabo de unos meses de estar escapando, nos encontramos con la sorpresa que había gente unida a nuestra "causa" por así decir. Nos hospedaban en posadas y daban información falsa a los guardias que pasaban preguntando por nosotros, no siempre era huir, pero tampoco podíamos quedarnos siempre en un lugar, corríamos el riesgo de que nos encontraran. Finalmente luego unos años, ella y yo logramos salir y llegamos al Reino Tierra, donde nos instalamos en una pequeña granja. -

_Frente a ellos la imagen cambia a una pequeña casita en una carretera. Wei se notaba con una barba rubia bien larga, un cabello tomado con moño y Lilian lo acompañaba mientras sembraban en su pequeña plantación. Ella estaba embarazada._

\- Decidimos detenernos cuando descubrimos que estaba esperando a nuestro hijo. Además también nos llegaban noticias de nuestros aliados en la nación del fuego, el padre de ella había desistido en la recompensa, ahora sólo pedía cualquiera información para saber que su hija estaba a salvo. Lilian le comenzó a mandar cartas para que supiese que estaba bien y a salvo, que no debía preocuparse, que si había desaparecido era para estar conmigo porque me amaba-

_La imagen cambia al mismo lugar pero más tarde, se nota el avance del tiempo ya que la plantación se ve más grande. Es de noche y se ve correr a alguien quien parece ser el medico del lugar._

\- Tuvimos un problema en el embarazo de Lilian, complicaciones con él bebe. Pasó de la nada, un día despertó enferma y no pudo volver a moverse, yo la estuve ayudando en todo pero el Doctor esa noche me dio la triste noticia que tal vez ella no sobreviviría al parto. Eso me devastó.

_Wei detiene su relato y Korra se ilumina, aparece Raava ante ellos._

\- Aquí es donde debo intervenir – dice ella – Durante los años que Wei fue el avatar, nunca habíamos hablado y en su momento de desgracia, el inconscientemente me invocó mientras rezaba por la salud de su pareja. Le hablé del que en el Mundo Espiritual podría encontrar alguna respuesta.-

\- Fue entonces que Raava me transportó para allá, según me dijo, que si pensaba fuertemente en algo, podía aparecer. Y mi mayor deseo era que Lilian se recuperara.-

_La imagen se oscurece y vuelve a aparecer pero en lo que parece ser un pantano del mundo espiritual. Wai se ve caminando y despejando para avanzar. Luego de un rato llega a lo que parece ser un nido y ve unos huevos enormes. Las ropas del avatar se ven un poco rotas y la barba no parece bien cuidada._

\- No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la búsqueda de este lugar, el tiempo corre muy diferente en ambos mundos, pero mi cuerpo sentía que llevaba años caminando en ese pantano, siendo que afuera, habían pasado unas horas. Finalmente llegue a este nido que estás viendo.

_Wai se acerca al nido pero es detenido por una ráfaga de aire, delante del chico aterriza un águila pero con cuerpo de león._

\- Veo que el Avatar por fin aparece ante mí, ya me preguntaba cuando sería honrado con su presencia, llevo varios años esperando este momento.-

\- ¿¡Quién eres!? – Se notaba que el chico estaba un poco asustado en su rostro, aun cuando trataba de mantener la compostura.

\- Mi nombre es Ragiel, una de las entidades más antiguas de este mundo, y como me encontraste…puedo concederte un solo deseo, Avatar Wai, pero ten cuidado cual es, por que tiene un precio.-

_Wai se arrodilla ante Ragiel, alza sus manos llorando._

\- Lo único que puedo desear en estos momentos, Ragiel, es que mi esposa Lilian no se muera, ni ella ni el hijo que estamos esperando.-

_El espíritu camina frente al Avatar y lo rodea, observándolo, pareciera que lo acecha._

\- Tengo el poder, sí. Pero ¿y que gano a cambio? ¿Qué podrías sacrificar tú a cambio de que pueda hacer que tu esposa e hijos vivan? Te he observado Avatar Wai, he visto tu vida, he visto en lo que te has convertido, abandonado tus obligaciones por amor a esa mujer, convirtiéndote en un fugitivo por la ley. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio por ellos?-

\- Lo que tú quieras – dijo casi en un susurro audible

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – Si bien tenía parte de águila, parecía sonreír – Tentador, es una tentadora oferta la que me das joven Wai pero no quiero nada, porque no has logrado nada. Eres una desgracia para los Avatares y aun así has logrado mantenerte con vida. ¿Sabes que por tu culpa el mundo te recordará como un fraude? Ah…tengo una idea…te puedo proponer algo, joven Wai.-

_Korra se sentía incomoda con esta situación, ya presentía que iba a pasar y no sería nada bueno, pero aun cuando quisiera detener e interferir, sabía que no podía, que todo era un recuerdo, no podía ser cambiado._

\- Habla de una vez, dime que es lo que propones – decía el avatar entre lágrimas – ya no me queda nada que perder si ya lo estoy perdiendo todo.-

\- No digas eso, lo que te propongo es lo siguiente, presta atención. – Momento de silencio y una nueva vuelta – Puedo hacer que el mundo te olvide, que crean que nunca exististe, que la joven Lilian y tú sean felices con su hijo. Si vas a sacrificar algo, será el ser uno de los Avatares, nadie recordará tu existencia, tu estarás muerto para el mundo y así nacerá otro, le darás la oportunidad a otro en ser mejor que tú, seguirás teniendo la conexión con Raava, podrás mantener tus poderes, pero ya no serás EL avatar, ¿te parece? ¿Aceptas el castigo a cambio de la salud de tu esposa e hijo?.-

_Korra miraba a su acompañante con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, este no la miraba, cerraba los ojos._

\- Acepto – dijo sin pensarlo – No puedo aguantar mi vida sin ella

\- Ah, pero hay cosas peores que la muerte, puede estar el olvido – El espíritu miraba hacia otro lado, el lado donde estaba Korra y su antecesor– y el olvido del mundo es tu castigo hasta que vuelvas a necesitarme.-

_La imagen quedó congelada_

\- Como vez, no lo pensé dos veces, decidí aceptar de inmediato. De verdad sentí que no había servido como el Avatar de esa generación. Yo no había pedido nacer con los poderes, no pedí ser alguien importante, sólo quería a Lilian.-

\- ¿Y qué pasó? -

\- Bueno – sonrió – como vez, Ragiel cumplió y el mundo olvidó que alguna vez existí. Mis padres nunca me tuvieron, Yuan Long nunca tuvo a su hija. Todos olvidaron

Ambos finalmente aparecen nuevamente en el parque del comienzo. Korra abrió los ojos, parecía haber estado meditando, pero frente a ella seguía el Avatar, sentado en la misma posición del principio

\- ¿Sobrevivieron Lilian y tu hijo?-

\- Asi es, mi hijo nació sin problemas, Lilian y yo nos convertimos en mercaderes e increíblemente logramos mantener a salvo el secreto que ahora habían 2 avatares, el que naciera y yo, pero en mi caso, no nacería nadie después de mí, renuncié a mis poderes, renuncié a ser el Avatar. Ese fue el precio que pagué por rescatarlos. – El chico sonrió – Espero Korra, que puedas encontrar una solución, que si vas donde Ragiel, el sacrificio sea menor que el mío.-

Wai desapareció, Korra nuevamente volvió a quedarse sola en el parque ¿Cuánto rato había pasado?  
Se levantó, estaba más tranquila, iria al hospital a hablar con Asami y luego pensaría en que hacer.

Alguien tocó su hombro de sorpresa, se giró y vio a Opal.

\- ¿Opal? – el rostro de su amiga tenía lagrimas - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Llevas horas desaparecida, eso pasó – Ella trató de secarse las lágrimas – Asami tuvo un ataque y la llevaron de urgencia, ahora mismo la están operando y viendo que se puede hacer para estabilizarla pero no va a pasar de esta noche -

Nuevamente Korra sintió el mundo encima, corrió en dirección al hospital mientras en su mente pasaba sólo una cosa. Sacrificaría lo que sea con tal de rescatar a su novia.

Iría a ver a Ragiel.

**CONTINUARA**

**Capítulo largo, espero que les gustase! Quedan sólo 2 capítulos para el final!**


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Me creerían que el capítulo recién pasado era mucho más largo de lo expuesto? Y cuando lo escribí sentí que no llegaba nunca a un punto final por lo que decidí resumirlo un poco. Asi que les tengo una pregunta ¿les gustaría que después escribiera un fanfic más completo con la historia de Wei Lin?  
En fin, ya nos vamos acercando al final, este es el penúltimo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

**AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE KORRA FANFIC**

**Viviendo contigo, muriendo sin ti**

**Capítulo 6**

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

La habitación estaba en silencio, Asami se encontraba dormida o eso quería creer Korra, estaba con varios tubos en el cuerpo, le habían cortado el cabello para la operación pero aun así se veía hermosa ya que le mostraba todo su rostro. Korra sonrió al percatarse de ese detalle y pensó que tal vez le pediría a su chica que se quede con el cabello corto.

\- Voy a ir a cometer una locura mi amor – comenzó a hablar el Avatar – Sé que no estarás de acuerdo, me pediste que te dejara morir, pero ahora mismo mi mundo eres tú y sin ti me muero. Tengo a mis padres, tengo a mis amigos pero nadie se compara contigo, contigo me siento viva ¿sabes? Siento que todo lo que hago siendo el avatar tiene sentido. Esta noche conocí a una de mis vidas pasadas, debería haberlo reconocido pero sucede que fue alguien tan antiguo como el mismo Wan que lo pasé por alto, él me contó de algo que le sucedió en su momento, muy parecido a lo que estamos pasando nosotras – suspiró – él sacrificó ser el avatar por tener a su esposa e hijo con él y estoy pensando seriamente en hacer lo mismo por tenerte de vuelta. Sí, estás en todo tu derecho a regañarme pero la verdad es que estoy cansada, estos días han sido horribles y quiero que esta pesadilla termine de una vez.-

Korra se levantó de su asiento, acarició el cabello corto de su novia y besó su frente

\- Prometo volver, para mañana ya estarás como nueva -

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con el Doctor Zeng

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ella doctor – hizo una leve reverencia – tengo claro que le hice una promesa respecto a los niños y espero poder tener todo listo mañana y…-

El doctor la interrumpió

\- Avatar Korra, no es necesario ser tan formal querida, ahora mismo existe un problema mucho más grande y es la señorita Sato. Ella no va a pasar de esta noche así como reaccionó su cuerpo, así que si tienes un plan maestro para sanarla te aconsejo que partas ahora, prometo hacer todo lo posible para mantener estable a Asami, pero sólo lo que esté a mi alcance -

Ambos se abrazaron en un gesto de respeto mutuo, Zeng había sido de los pocos doctores en el hospital que había tratado de igual a Korra, sabía que era el avatar y que era una posición de respeto, pero fuera de eso era una mujer luchando por salvar a la persona amada, y como tal era un ser humano.

**TEMPLO AIRE**

Un poco más tarde Korra llegó al puerto y utilizó su agua control para llegar al Templo Aire, fue grande su sorpresa cuando al llegar se percató que Tenzin la estaba esperando.

\- Opal nos contó a todos lo que pasó, Korra, supuse que vendrías y por eso te estaba esperando, de verdad lo lamento -

\- Tenzin – comenzó ella – encontré la respuesta para salvar a Asami, pero para eso nescesito llegar rápidamente al mundo espiritual y no tengo tiempo para ir al portal, por eso vine. Creeme que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de explicaterlo todo, pero me dieron la respuesta y no te va a gustar, pero como te digo, no tengo tiempo -

El anciano maestro se quedó mirándola y le sonrió

\- ¿Recuerdas hace años atrás cuando te dije esa noche que habías logrado mucho más que cualquiera de los Avatares anteriores? -

\- La noche que Asami y yo… sí…me acuerdo -

\- Aún mantengo esa postura y hagas lo que hagas por salvarla, aunque sea algo totalmente precipitado y alocado, no va a cambiar lo que pienso, estoy orgulloso de ti. Ahora ve – se hizo a un lado – ve al jardín, medita y entra al mundo de los espiritus para salvarla -

Korra se alejó corriendo, Tenzin sólo sonrió.

\- Tuviste que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para saber lo que ella quiere hacer, ¿cierto querido? – Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del anciano, el espíritu de Penma se encontraba con él.

\- Lo sé y tal vez esta vez ella sea el último Avatar que exista, tal vez sea el fin de una época, quien sabe que es lo que Ragiel querrá a cambio esta vez.-

\- No seas tan pesimista, Tenzin – Penma sonrió – ella es una chica enamorada y que busca ser feliz, sé que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo si hubieras encontrado la respuesta antes de que yo partiera -

\- Al menos estás aquí, aunque sea por un rato y para venir a avisarme -

\- Ve al templo, descansa – ella tomó su mano, aun cuando era un espíritu, Tenzin sintió la calidez de su tacto

\- Sabes que no pasa un solo día que no te extrañe ¿cierto? Ni nuestros hijos.-

\- Pronto llegará el momento, ahora debes descansar, dejemos que Korra haga lo que tenga que hacer.-

**JARDIN DEL TEMPLO AIRE**

\- No puedo concentrarme, maldición.- Korra llevaba un rato tratando de mantener la compostura para meditar y entrar al Mundo Espiritual, pero estaba con tantas preocupaciones en su cabeza, que no podía hacerlo. No estaba tranquila, Asami dependía de ella.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Zeng aún estaría haciendo todo lo posible? ¿Lo que estaba haciendo era correcto? Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna era agradable, no podía concentrarse y momento era valioso, sabía que había que apurarse pero no podía entrar.

\- Hey – una voz la distrajo, era Meelo – Supe que estarías aquí, y veo que aún no puedes concentrarte, por lo que te traje esto – Era un té - está hecho con base de unas plantas medicinales que vienen de un templo de La nación Tierra, son bastante efectivas.

Korra aceptó el vaso con el té, tenía un color medio verdoso pero olía extrañamente bien y tan sólo eso le había servido para calmarla, era un olor un tanto potente, parecía un concentrado de plantas ¿Meelo lo habría hecho bien? Se lo tomó todo de una vez.

\- No…no saben mal, y de a poco voy sintiendo que mi cuerpo va relajándose, gracias Meelo ¿Cómo se llama esta planta? -

\- Bueno si, perdón por el color, esto lo hice un poco apresurado para ti y no medí bien la dosis pero parece que salió todo perfecto – se rascó la cabeza tal como cuando era el pequeño Meelo que ella conoció años atrás – y se llama Marihuana, en altas dosis para momentos como este, a veces lo uso para poder entrenar sin tener nada en mi mente, aunque te deja un poco elevado jajaja -

El chico siguió hablando pero Korra ya no estaba ahí, su mente había comenzado a flotar y su alma llegó rápidamente al Mundo Espiritual

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

Bien, había llegado, ahora debía encontrar el camino a Ragiel. Su deseo de llegar al espíritu lo hizo llegar al pantano donde había visto a Wei de inmediato pero no había signos del espíritu.

\- Ragiel! – Gritó Korra – Te invoco para que hagas acto presciencia frente al Avatar! – la voz de la chica sonaba autoritaria, sentía que así debía ser para que el espíritu hiciera caso

\- Que seas el Avatar no significa nada para mí – dijo una voz desde las sombras – es un título que puede funcionar en el mundo humano pero aquí, tu eres una de nosotros, tienes el alma de Raava contigo por lo que también puedes ser un espíritu y como tal no tengo por qué reconocerte -

De las sombras apreció un león dorado, era enorme majestuoso, tenía unas alas muy grandes con las que parecía cubrir su cuerpo completo. Se veía más imponente que en el recuerdo del Avatar Wai.

\- Probablemente soy uno de los espíritus más antiguos de este mundo, me he encontrado con cada una de tus encarnaciones pero claro, ellos no me han reconocido – se transformó en una planta caminante, luego en una nube roja, pasó por un conejo negro, luego parecía humano pero con orejas largas y puntudas para finalmente ser el Leon con alas de águila – puedo ser quien yo quiera, pero este cuerpo es el que más me acomoda, claro.-

Korra sintió que la distancia entre ellos se achicaba, pero no podía alejarse, sus piernas estaban paralizadas.

\- Ya me preguntaba cuando uno de ustedes volvería a mí, desde Wai que estaba esperando que regresaran a rogar por mi ayuda – se detuvo un silencio y se rio, el sonido parecían vidrios raspándose – ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo iban a volver si resulta que tu antepasado hizo que todos lo olvidaran? Pero sabía que tú lo harías, Korra ¿no sentiste que te observaba cuando viniste en modo de recuerdo? – Miró la sorpresa de la chica – Oh querida, soy tan antiguo como este mundo, se me todos sus secretos, puedo saber el presente, pasado y futuro. -

\- Detente – Korra recuperó el valor – No te tengo miedo -

\- ¿No? Bueno, deberías, por qué está en mí el que recuperes a Asami, y si no quiero no me da la gana ¿Qué harías entonces? ¿esperar a que se muera? ¿Y si eso está pasando ahora?

\- ¡Mientes¡ - Unas lágrimas salieron del rostro del Avatar

\- ¿Si? – mira al agua -

El agua pantanosa se iluminó y parte de ella se transformó en espejo, lo que al principio no era nada, se vislumbró a una imagen del hospital, se apagó y luego era la habitación de Asami, la chica estaba siendo atendida por médicos pero de forma urgente, la chica parecía tener un ataque y Zeng parecía desesperado por inyectarle unos remedios

\- ¡DETENTE! – gritó Korra – Por favor detente -

\- Pero si eso está pasando en estos momentos, Avatar Korra, no lo estoy haciendo yo – su tono de voz parecía burlón – Tengo el poder para hacer que se recupere, eso es cierto, pero no me da placer el quitar una vida, me gusta jugar con ellas. -

Korra se sintió derrotada, había llegado tan lejos y ahora se sentía atrapada.

\- Te lo ruego – le dijo con un hilo de voz, arrodillándose – salva a Asami – las lágrimas salían sin control

\- Oh, ¿a que me recuerda este momento? – Ragiel con su cuerpo de león daba vueltas en torno a la chica – Cierto, Wei. ¿Recuerdas que es lo que le pedí?-

\- Un sacrificio, sacrificar algo por recuperar a su mujer -

\- Asi es Korra, y el Avatar cuando se compromete con su pareja, es de por vida. Ha sido comprobado por cada una que ha llegado a la vida de tus antepasados. No soy tan malvado como crees que puedo ser, sólo me gusta disfrutar tener el poder y que estés ahí, como un frágil humano, eres el Avatar pero para mí eres un pedazo de carne que tiene un poco más que poder que el resto. ¿Y qué? -

\- Por favor Ragiel, si es necesario sacrifico el ser el Avatar por ella -

\- Hmmm…, no gracias. – Respondió de inmediato – es un chiste ya repetido, Wei lo pidió al ser el primero, pero a ti debería sacrificarte algo más. ¿Tal vez tus padres? ¿Tal vez tus amigos? ¿Tal vez algo más?, eres un personaje interesante Korra, ¿Qué estas dispuesta a sacrificar por salvar a tu novia?

\- Todo – dijo ella sin pensar

\- ¿En serio? Muy bien, ya tengo una idea pero no esperes que te la diga, será una sorpresa. No esperes que sea algo simple, pero tampoco espero que te rindas, me decepcionarías mucho. – La figura del león alzó sus alas y estas se iluminaron – No esperes que nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, esta es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida -

Las alas se transformaron en un color azul para luego pasar a rojo y finalmente se apagaron volviendo a su color blanco.

\- Ya está hecho, esperaré a que quien sea el nuevo Avatar venga en unos años más. Ahora…ve a ver el resultado de lo que has pedido. Hasta nunca, Korra-

La chica sintió que su cuerpo era expulsado del pantano, luego las montañas del mundo espiritual aparecieron ante ella.

Y finalmente regresó a su cuerpo físico.

**JARDIN DEL TEMPLO AIRE**

\- GASP!- Korra recuperó el aliento, comenzó a toser con fuerza, Meelo la ayudó a levantarse - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

\- No mucho, unos 10 minutos con suerte – el chico ayudó a levantar a su amiga - ¿lograste tu misión?

\- No lo sé, es lo que voy a ver ahora, ahora aléjate un poco porfavor. Raava, es tu turno -

Korra pasó al estado Avatar y se elevó rápidamente, desapareciendo en un hilo de luz desde el cielo hasta el hospital

**HOSPITAL CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

En menos de un minuto, Korra descendió al hospital, recuperó su estado normal y entró corriendo. En el pasillo estaba Zeng, parecía agotado.

\- ¿Asami? – preguntó ella

\- Está estable, está bien – la miró con una sonrisa, cansada pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo – extrañamente su enfermedad está marchando por arte de magia, los niños parece que también según me acaban de avisar, algunos tuvieron un ataque en sus frágiles cuerpos al mismo tiempo de Asami, pero ya se estabilizaron milagrosamente, sólo espero que mañana estén bien -

Korra corrió a su habitación, abrió la puerta con agilidad y entró agotada, la aventura por corta que fuese (y las plantas de marihuana en él té) la habían dejado casi sin fuerzas, debía recuperar el aire.  
Ahí estaba Asami, dormida. Su piel había recuperado el color original, tocó su frente y se dio cuenta que la fiebre había desaparecido.

Todo estaba bien, ella volvería a casa, volverían a estar juntas y esto quedaría en un mal recuerdo.

\- ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? – la voz de Asami era algo frágil –

\- Ya estás bien, sigues en el hospital – Korra le sonreía a su lado – el peligro pasó -

Ella dirigió su mirada al avatar

\- Perdón pero…¿tú quién eres? -

**CONTINUARA**

_No me maten por favor, esperen al último capítulo_


	7. Final

**AVATAR, LA LEYENDA DE KORRA FANFIC**

**VIVIENDO CONTIGO, MURIENDO SIN TI**

**CAPITULO FINAL  
**

**TEMPLO AIRE**

Meelo se había dedicado a entrenar a los nuevos estudiantes de aire esa mañana, era un día tranquilo…dentro de lo que podía ser eso.  
Los últimos días habían sido complicados para todos y eso el mismo lo sabía, sólo esperaba que Korra pudiese levantarse y entrenar con los chicos que ansiosos esperaban ver al Avatar mostrarles cómo podía moverse tan ágilmente, pero ella llevaba casi 2 meses adentro del templo, evitando preguntas, meditando, escapándose de todo.

_**2 meses atrás**_

_\- ¿Que quien soy? – Korra parecía desconcertada – Soy yo, Korra-_

_\- Oh, Avatar, mis disculpas. Han sido días difíciles, estar en el hospital me ha hecho perder la noción del tiempo.- Asami se veía muy tranquila._

_\- Sí, soy el Avatar pero Asami – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - ¿No sabes cómo llegaste aquí? ¿La noche en donde llegaste al hospital? -_

_\- Bueno, recuerdo que fue la noche de la celebración de la reconstrucción de la ciudad ¿me equivoco? El Presidente Varrick había dado un discurso, luego venías tú y se suponía que yo iba a presentar un plan para modernizar la tecnología gracias a IndustriasFuturo, pero de ahí no recuerdo, sé que desperté en el hospital.-_

_Hasta ahí estaba todo relativamente correcto, pero aún sentía que se venía lo peor, que el sacrificio por salvarla era lo que comenzaba a temer en ese momento. ¿Y porque le hablaba con tanto respeto?_

_\- A ver…Asami, dime ¿qué recuerdas de los últimos años? -_

_La chica pareció desconcertada, trató de levantarse pero aún estaba débil de la operación por lo que Korra la ayudó a sentarse._

_\- Bueno, mi nombre es Asami Sato, dueña de Industrias Futuro, hija de Hiroshi quien falleció en la Batalla contra Kuvira, Industrias Futuro estuvo aportando material para la guerra y principalmente nos encargamos de ayudar a los heridos, al ejército y a la reconstrucción.-_

_Tenía su memoria confundida, sospechaba que tenía todo dado vuelta ya que Asami fue participe de la batalla casi de forma directa, ayudando a Korra y a todo el "Equipo Avatar", ¿la habría olvidado a ella?_

_\- ¿Y yo quién soy? -_

_\- Eres Korra, el avatar en la actualidad quien nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones. -_

_\- …¿y estos últimos 10 años…?-_

_\- Bueno, me he dedicado a mejorar la situación en la ciudad, hacer crecer Industrias Futuro. Aunque según tu mirada me indica que no quiere saber eso ¿cierto? -_

_Korra cerró los ojos, estaba sucediendo lo que estaba temiendo, Asami la había olvidado, ese era el sacrificio por volverla a la vida._

_\- ¿Estas bien? – Asami acercó su mano al hombro de la chica, Korra tomó su mano de forma intuitiva y la acercó a su rostro, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas - ¿Estás bien? – repitió_

_\- Sí..no…no se… Me alegra que despertara, señorita Sato, le deseo una pronta recuperación -_

_Asami tomó su mano, Korra quería marcharse de ahí_

_\- Avatar Korra, se ve como si hubiese perdido una batalla o que se murió la persona más querida, algo que aprendí tras la muerte de mi padre es que si bien las heridas nunca cierran por completo, se puede aprender a salir adelante, y si tu has perdido a alguien, espero que puedas volver a sonreir-_

_El Avatar soltó la mano abruptamente y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Asami sorprendida.  
_  
**TEMPLO AIRE**

Al terminar la clase, Meelo fue en búsqueda de su amiga, debía seguramente estar meditando en el jardín pero no se encontraba ahí, la buscó en toda la isla y rincones conocidos, sin embargo no la encontró por ningún lado, no quería preocuparse pero lo estaba.  
No sabía con exactitud qué había pasado con la relación de las chicas, pero cuando ella llegó esa noche estaba ida

_**2 meses atrás**_

_El chico de la barba y la coleta se encontraba entrenando un rato, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con una ligera explosión en el pequeño puerto del templo. No quería despertar a su padre ni a ningún discípulo, por lo que fue por su cuenta a ver de qué se trataba, seguramente era algún animal atascado._

_Se sorprendió al ver a Korra, sabía que había ido a rescatar a Asami y ver como estaba pero el rostro de su amiga era lúgubre, su mirada ida, estaba peor que el último tiempo ¿habría sucedido lo peor? Cayó al suelo de rodillas y Meelo corrió a levantarla._

_\- Korra! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? -_

_Ella no respondía, trató de hablarle durante largo rato pero ella no respondía. Finalmente optó por la solución que más detestaba pero era la más efectiva. Le pegó una cachetada en el rostro y fue ahí cuando Korra reaccionó, miró a Meelo y comenzó a llorar. Entre balbuceos entendió que Asami había despertado pero que ya no era la misma, que no podía verla así._

_\- Ya mi niña, ya, llora, lo necesitas -_

**CASA DE BOLIN Y OPAL**

Mila y Pam se encontraban en Zaofu con su abuela desde el día anterior, por lo que Opal y Bolin tenían la casa para ellos dos al menos por los próximos días, cosa que ellos dos no habían perdido el tiempo apenas las hijas se habían ido en el tren. Si entienden que quiero decir…ejem.

Era de mañana cuando Bolin se levantó, su esposa estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Vaya, pero que hermosa se ve señorita Opal – la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello -

\- Tu tampoco estas nada de mal, joven Bolin -

Ambos se dieron un beso y luego se rieron

\- De verdad necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros ¿no crees?- la chica le sonrió y le besó la nariz – llevamos tantos años juntos y con una familia que creo que había olvidado lo que era tener a mi marido a solas para mí -

El chico le sonrió, la abrazó y la besó de forma intensa. La situación hubiese podido ponerse más intensa pero sonó la puerta, a regañadientes Bolin fue a abrirla esperando que quien los interrumpiese se llevara una desagradable sorpresa…pero para su propia sorpresa, quien tocó la puerta era Korra

\- ¿Korra? -

_**2 meses atrás, Mansión Sato**_

_****__\- ¡Hey Korra, aún no me explicas porque estamos aquí!- Bolin llevaba varias cajas con él, Asami había despertado hace unos días pero no tenía permitido levantarse de la cama hasta que estuviera a su total capacidad, además que nadie del grupo sabía que la chica se había recuperado._

_\- Vengo a buscar mis cosas, las dejaré en otro lado – dijo de forma robótica_

_\- ¡Un momento! – Bolin tiró las cajas que hicieron un estruendoso ruido en el pasillo de la entrada - ¿Qué pasó con Asami? ¿Por qué estás buscando tus cosas? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡No entiendo nada! -_

_\- Quiero que Asami esté tranquila cuando regrese aquí ¿está bien? – la voz de la chica parecía elevarse un poco – No quiero ser una molestia para ella -_

_\- Momeeeento, hablas en presente, significa que Asami despertó ¿es así? ¡Genial! – luego cambió su semplante – Pero aún no me explicas lo de las cajas, asumo que siguen juntas después de todo lo que pasaron ¿no? -_

_Como respuesta, Korra golpeó un muro mientras le daba la espalda,_

_\- Korra…- Bolin se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro - ¿Qué pasó? -_

_\- No me recuerda, Bolin – le dijo sin mirarlo – Perdió su memoria, no me recuerda, sabe que soy el Avatar pero no sabe lo que pasamos juntas, para ella su vida fue totalmente diferente, probablemente te recuerde a ti y que tuvo una relación con Mako, pero a mí no me recuerda, para ella yo era una extraña y no hay nada más doloroso que eso ¿entiendes? -_

_Bolin la abrazó_

_\- Todo estará bien, ven, vamos a buscar tus cosas y todo lo que necesites -_

**CASA DE BOLIN Y OPAL**

\- Hola Bolin, espero no haber interrumpido nada- ella sonreía, se notaba que se esforzaba pero no quería decirle nada para preocuparlo

\- Eh…no para nada, espera un momento -

Rato después, Opal y Bolin estaban completamente vestidos e hicieron pasar a Korra al salón de la casa

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Estábamos preparando el desayuno – le preguntó Opal

\- Sí, sería genial

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? -

Korra suspiró, no era fácil para ella todo esto.

\- Ustedes se portaron muy bien conmigo después de todo lo que pasó, estoy tratando de salir delante de todo esto, sigue doliendo y duele mucho pero no quiere decir que no me esfuerce, quería que supieran que los quiero y que de verdad el apoyo que me han dado luego de… -tragó- …de Asami, de verdad gracias chicos -

El resto de la jornada se dedicaron a recordar viejos tiempos, a reir y a hacer que Korra pasara un buen rato.

Ya era pasado el medio dia cuando ella se despidió de la pareja

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? – Le comentó Opal

\- No, no lo está, pero la entiendo, necesita readaptar su vida de nuevo -

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

Korra estuvo deambulando un rato hasta que llegó a un parque y se acostó ahí, el sol le llegaba entre las hojas de los árboles, ese día la ciudad estaba tranquila, había poco ruido pero no le importaba, no lo escuchaba. Se dedicaba a pensar.

\- Creo que es tiempo de volver, sé que mi lugar está aquí en la ciudad, soy el Avatar y tengo que estar pero creo que es momento de volver a mi pueblo, a ver a mis padres y quedarme allá – comenzó a hablar en voz alta – Sanar las heridas se hará mucho más fácil si es allá, con ellos -

Cerró los ojos y se quedó repentinamente dormida. Su cuerpo se fue al Mundo Espiritual de forma automática, ahí estaba en paz, no recordaba el dolor que le provocaba todo esto. Llegó a la casa de Iroh.

**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

\- Te estaba esperando, Korra – le dijo el anciano - ¿te apetece un Té? -

\- Sí por favor! – si había algo interesante, siempre había sido el té de Iroh.

\- Pero antes quiero que me respondas algo, Avatar, y quiero que estés segura de tu respuesta-

\- Sí, dime…-

\- ¿Cuál fue el motivo para haber ido donde Ragiel? -

Entonces Iroh no lo sabía, pero si que ella había ido a ver a dicho espíritu…y sólo el escuchar su nombre sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, enfundada de rabia y la casa comenzó a temblar.

\- Korra, detente ahora- con voz suave pero firme, Iroh logró controlar a la chica que se calmó – No sé lo que pasa concretamente en el mundo espiritual, pero si algo pasa aquí, me voy a enterar. Además Ragiel es un espíritu engañoso, alguien que juega con las emociones, no es maligno pero tampoco es bueno, sólo busca su propio beneficio y eso que es de los más antiguos y poderosos de aquí -

\- Fue para rescatar a Asami -

\- Oh lo siento ¿está bien la señorita Sato? -

\- Sí, ahora lo está – suspiró – pero mi trato con Ragiel fue sacrificar algo a cambio de que se recuperara…y resultó que el sacrificio fue la memoria de ella sobre nosotras -

\- Siento escuchar eso, debes estar muy cansada -

\- Y que lo digas, estos meses han sido horribles, me he sentido más sola que nunca, yo buscaba rescatarla de un accidente que tuvo, pero no quería perderla de otra forma, ahora no se cómo me siento, dolida tal vez, herida, atrapada, hubiese sacrificado el ser el avatar como Wei Lain -

\- ¿Quién? -

\- Un avatar desconocido para el mundo porque sacrificó eso para rescatar a su mujer e hijo, larga historia -

\- Korra querida, a veces tenemos que vivir con las acciones que realizamos, sean buenas o malas, tu hiciste lo que podías y terminaste en algo más grande que tú. El dolor que sientes lo estoy sintiendo yo y la última vez que sentí algo así fue cuando mi hijo Lu Ten falleció, luego apareció Zuko quien me enseñó lo que es querer a una persona y cuidarla como sea.-

\- ¿Qué significa? -

\- ¿Por qué te rendiste tan rápido con Asami? – Tomó un poco de té – fácilmente podrías haber intentado convencerla de que era tu pareja, hubiese tomado tiempo, pero al final lo hubieses logrado. Esta Asami no es la misma que conociste, es alguien diferente, pero en lugar de haber hecho eso decidiste huir ¿no es así? -

Korra estaba paralizada, su dolor no le había hecho ver esa opción, se había sentido muy mal y se marchó corriendo esa noche del hospital y no había vuelto a saber de ella en estos meses. ¿Y ahora estaba pensando en volver donde sus padres y no tratar de recuperar a quien ella pensaba que era la mujer de su vida?  
La chica se levantó de la mesa, abrazó a Iroh con fuerza y luego se fue.

\- Estos jóvenes… - el anciano volvió a tomar su té.

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

Korra despertó, seguía en el parque, se levantó con rapidez y se disponía a correr cuando…

\- Korra – una voz muy familiar y femenina la detuvo, a su lado estaba Asami – Hola

Mierda, no estaba preparada para verla tan de sorpresa

\- Asami…¿que haces aquí?-

\- Paseaba por el parque y te vi meditar, pensé que estaría bien si alguien cuidara de ti -

La mirada de la chica Sato evitaba las del Avatar, algo andaba mal pensó Korra, o al menos algo estaba siendo diferente.

-¿Que sucede, Asami?-

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido del hospital esa noche cuando desperté? – Korra estaba en silencio - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo era alguien importante en tu vida? ¿Qué habíamos peleado juntas? ¿Qué habíamos pasado por tantas cosas y especialmente que éramos pareja?

Korra estaba en shock

\- ¿Recuerdas? -

\- No – dijo Asami con honestidad – Al menos no completamente, mi cabeza tiene fragmentos. Pero cuando regresé a la mansión, sentí que habían muchas cosas que faltaban y no fue cuando llegué a mi oficina que me di cuenta que era -

La oficina de Asami, fue el único lugar que Korra no entró ese día cuando fue a buscar sus cosas, y había olvidado algo importante -

\- ¿Qué era? – Preguntó

\- Una foto nuestra- le respondió - fue lo primero que me di cuenta que era diferente, y en mi mesa guardo un diario que he ido llenando en estos últimos 10 años con nuestras aventuras, sólo así supe la verdad-

\- ¿Te vas a guiar por lo que sale en un diario y en una foto? – le preguntó Korra fríamente por accidente

\- No, la noche que desperté no quería dejar de verte, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarte pero no sabía la razón, me sentí muy mal cuando te fuiste y no lo supe hasta que me dieron de alta y llegué a casa-

\- ¿Por qué no viniste a verme cuando encontraste todo esto? -

\- Porque no tenía el valor de verte, Korra, porque para mí esto es algo "nuevo" aunque no lo sea, esta no es la misma Asami que conociste, o al menos no con la que viviste tantas aventuras. Tengo fragmentos en mi memoria pero no todos los recuerdos. Gracias al cuaderno aprendí de ti, de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas. -

\- Asami, yo también fui una cobarde en irme y no tratar de ayudarte a recordar, había pasado por tanto, estaba tan agotada…cuando despertaste fue la mejor noticia para mí, pero no fue sino cuando no me reconociste que me sentí derrumbar. -

Asami se levantó y tomó la mano de Korra para levantarla

\- Hemos estado juntas por 10 años ¿cierto? – Ella sonrió – Tratemos que valgan de nuevo, no te prometo que recuerde todo, por lo que te pido que me guies, que me enseñes, que nos aprendamos a conocer nuevamente. Será lento, puede que tengamos que comenzar de nuevo, que tengas que reconquistarme aun cuando yo sé desde adentro de mi alma que te amo y que no quiero volver a perderte, Korra ¿aceptarías salir conmigo y volver a empezar?.-

Esta vez, el avatar comenzó a llorar pero de alegría, luego de tantas penurias e infiernos vividos, por fin Korra era feliz de nuevo

\- Sí Asami, aceptó -

**FIN**

_**Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fanfic de principio a fin. Me demoré en terminarlo debido a que no sabía cómo darle un resultado decente a un capítulo final, tenía la idea pero no sabía llevarla a cabo.  
Gracias a Juliana quien ha sido mi mayor critica de esta historia (mi beta reader) y también a la comunidad de Korrasami Latinoamerica a quienes hice sufrir CONSTAMENTE con cada capítulo (y me lo hacían saber).**_

_**Pero eso no es todo, esta historia termina aquí, sin embargo las aventuras de Korra y esta "nueva" Asami continuarán en "Aprendiendo a conocerte" que espero lanzar pronto.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**_


End file.
